


Lucky Charm

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex, sex with stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby tries her luck at the new casino in town





	

“Hey you, blondie! Come sit here, I need a lucky charm!”

 

Abby smiled. She wondered how long it would take for one of the men to call her over. She'd been watching several games and was about to give up when she'd realised that she was being talked about at the table to her left. The casino has only been open for a few months and she'd been curious about the kind of men that would frequent the place. Certainly a different class to the men she met in the local pub, and definitely nothing like the men at the ARC.

 

She was supposed to be putting an end to this since Tom's divorce had been finalised, but the lure of having sex with a complete stranger randomly picked up was still too much. Whilst Tom was doing an amazing job of keeping her satisfied sexually, she still craved the thrill of seducing and being seduced by a stranger, fucking him with no holds barred and then walking away never to see him again. Sooner or later she was going to have to set down an agreement with Tom as to how things were going to be, but she needed to be clear herself first.

 

She strode over to the gentleman who had called her over. He was well dressed, the top button of his shirt undone with his tie loosened around his neck. He was a business man, clean shaven, flecks of grey in his dark hair and large brown eyes that were already full of lust.

 

“Not going well?” She said, kneeling beside him.

 

“Things suddenly got better,” he grinned. “Sit on my knee and send me lots of good vibes so I can actually win something.”

 

Abby did as she was asked, feeling pretty much every pair of eyes around the table on her as she did so. She knew she looked good, her short blue dress barely covered her backside and it hugged her so tight she hadn't bothered with any underwear. Maybe they thought she was a prostitute – it wouldn't be the first time she'd been mistaken for one, and she had seen at least three ladies of dubious profession this evening.

 

“What's your name, gorgeous?”

 

“Abby... and you are?”

 

“Steve. Well Abby, a new game will start just as soon as we have a new round of drinks. What are you having?”

 

Abby ordered her usual barcardi and coke, a drink she knew would relax her but not get her too drunk so she could keep her wits about her. Whilst most of her evenings had been great, she'd found herself in one or two situations that made her uncomfortable and she was grateful she could look after herself.

 

With drinks served, the dealer started to deal out a new set of cards and the focus changed from her to the game. Steve picked up his hand and passed them to Abby. “Blow a kiss on them for me,” he whispered. “Let's see just how lucky you are.” Abby laughed and blew a kiss at the cards, then leaned in to kiss Steve lightly on the cheek.

 

“An extra bit of luck,” she purred, and she was certain she could feel his erection pressing against her body. She didn't need luck, she had achieved her goal for the evening. She'd be fucking Steve before too long, and she didn't mind how long she would have to wait.

 

She had no idea what the rules of the game were as cards were dealt, passed on, put down. She couldn't tell from anyone's face who was winning and who was losing and after a few minutes she switched off from trying to follow the game. Steve sensed her boredom and slid his free hand to her thigh, lightly stroking it. This was more like it. Abby shifted on his lap, parting her thighs a little. Steve took the hint and slid his hand further up under her dress. Abby shifted again, urging his fingers to her clit which he began to rub. Abby bit down on her bottom lip, suppressing a sigh as the familiar stirrings in her groin began.

 

The game continued, though Abby was paying no attention to it. Her mind was purely on those skilled fingers rubbing her clit, and the wetness she felt in her pussy. Suddenly Steve stopped and he put his cards down on the table with a flourish. “Well, will you look at that!”. The rest of the table groaned and a large pile of tokens was pushed towards Steve. It seemed he had won.

 

Whilst the cards were gathered back up, Steve placed his hand on Abby's cheek and turned her to face him. “Seems you are my lucky charm, Abby. Thank you.” He kissed her on the lips, hard and full of a promise of more to come. Abby returned it, yielding to his probing tongue and letting it dance with hers for a few moments until he pulled away.

 

“How much did you win?” she asked, looking at the pile of tokens.

 

“Couple of thousand,” he replied, smiling. “Though now the stakes will be upped of course. It'll be serious money now.”

 

Abby's eyes widened. A couple of thousand pounds was serious money already and she thought Steve should take the money he'd won and leave now, but the game was being reset and the discussion was about just how much this next game was worth and making it interesting. She heard someone say £5000 and everyone else seemed to agree and started putting in their tokens. Abby's mind reeled. There were 10 players - £50,000 was at stake?

 

Steve nibbled at her ear. “If there was ever a time I needed some luck, it's now babe,” he whispered. He handed her the new hand of cards and told her to blow a kiss on them again like before. Abby hoped and prayed that Steve would not be too upset if he didn't win again.

 

The game began and Steve's hand moved back between Abby's legs. This time his fingers pushed further, and with a little adjustment, the long middle finger slid into her wet pussy. The slow movements inside her drove her crazy. She could feel her hips rolling involuntarily as the fire in her groin grew more intense. She grabbed her glass and took a mouthful of drink as her orgasm hit, hoping to push down her groan as she came. Steve upped his pace and used his thumb against her clit, pressing his mouth against her neck and breathing hard. It was almost too much for Abby, she needed to have the hard cock she could feel pressed against her inside her and now.

 

Steve placed his hand of cards on the table and laughed. The pile of tokens was pushed towards him again and a couple of the other players stood up angrily. A waiter was called over and drinks were being ordered whilst Steve gathered up all the tokens. “I think this is where I call it a night,” he declared.

 

“That's not fair,” some responded. “At least give us chance to win our money back.”

 

“Sorry, that's not how it works. I've had more luck on my side than I've had in a while and I know to quit whilst I'm still ahead. Besides... lady luck needs to be thanked.” He pulled Abby into a kiss then took her hand and lead her over to where the tokens could be exchanged for money.

 

“Did you really just win £50,000?” Abby couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the notes being counted out.

 

“Oh yes! I knew you'd bring me luck when I saw you wiggling those hips!” He was handed a large pile of money which he shoved into his jacket pockets and his trouser pockets. He pushed another handful of notes into the front of Abby's dress.

 

“I don't want your money,” she said. “I'm not a pros....”

 

“I know you're not. You're too classy looking, but I want to give you some as a thank you.”

 

Abby pulled the money out and pushed it into her handbag feeling uneasy at accepting it especially as she knew what was going to happen next. She'd never accepted money for sex before, and despite what he'd said about it being a thank you, she knew deep down he was also paying her.

 

“So, Abby,” he was saying. “I'm staying at the hotel here. Unless you have somewhere else to be, I'd like it very much if you'd join me and let me continue what we started back there at the table.”

 

“I came here looking for sex,” she said. “I don't intend leaving until I've had it.”

 

“I see,” Steve said. “Well it seems we both got lucky then. This way.”

 

She followed towards the lifts that went up to the hotel rooms above the casino. This certainly was a different class to any previous venue she'd been to and as they travelled up to the 7th floor, Abby felt that familiar thrill surging through her. How could she give this up?

 

The lift stopped and Steve took her hand to lead her down the corridor towards his room. Her mind briefly went back to her first afternoon with Tom at the cheap hotel in town as she felt the luxurious pile of the carpet beneath her feet and caught glimpses of herself in the highly polished brass fitting. This was so far removed from that afternoon and Abby knew she was in for an amazing experience.

 

Steve swiped his keycard at room 757 and they went inside. The room was bigger than Tom's entire apartment, and probably not far off the size of the flat she shared with Connor. “Shall I order some drinks from room service to celebrate? Or would you rather just....”  
  
Abby responded by kissing him, grasping his hard cock through his trousers as they moved towards the enormous bed in the middle of the room. She was not going to wait any longer and had his zip undone by the time they fell onto the bed. She was sucking on his beautiful cock within seconds, as Steve groaned his appreciation.

 

“I guess we can order drinks later,” he laughed, tangling his fingers into Abby's hair as she bobbed up and down the hard shaft expertly swirling her tongue around it as she sucked greedily on it. His hips rolled and jerked and then he came, his cum hitting the back of Abby's throat. She gasped, swallowing it down without missing a beat and continued to suck for a few more seconds. As she sat up, she could feel the warmth of his juices sliding down towards her stomach, soon to be flowing within her blood, a thought that always blew her mind.

 

Steve had sat up too and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her neck and throat as his hands explored her body. “You're bloody amazing!” he breathed, tugging at her dress. It was soon pulled over her head and tossed aside, leaving her completely naked for latest lover. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of her, then leaned in and licked her breast. The heat began to rise as their limbs tangled together and Abby tugged on his clothes trying to pull them off. He helped her, breathing hard as his shirt and trousers joined Abby's dress on the floor, followed by his underwear.

 

He pushed Abby onto her back and settled himself between her thighs. The tip of his cock probed at her pussy and Abby whimpered. She braced herself, ready to finally get what she'd come here for. His cock pushed into her and it felt so good, sliding into her aching body deeper and deeper.

 

“Yessss!” she breathed.

 

“Fucking yesss!” Steve groaned. It was very intense as they clung to each other, thrashing around on the bed. Steve grasped her hip as he began to move in and out of her, his cock like a piston driving in hard. Both cried out with each thrust and hurtled towards climax. Abby's body jerked wildly, her internal muscles clamping around his cock as she urged him to fuck her.   
  
“I'm cumming!” he breathed, increasing the pace of this thrusting. The sweat dripped from both their bodies as both let out a cry. They came together, his hot semen filling Abby's willing body as it pulsed and drank it in. Steve continued pounding into her relentlessly, and Abby had barely recovered from her orgasm when he shot a second load into her, making her body shudder again.

 

“Steve! Yesss! Yesss!” she sobbed.

 

His thrusting was more erratic, and he groaned as a third load exploded from his cock. “Abby!” he sobbed, collapsing on top of her exhausted. His cum filled her body, she could feel it inside her and could feel her body lapping it up. Slowly, Steve withdrew his softened cock from her and they rolled into an embrace with a kiss that said it all.

 

He held her tightly, stroking her hair as they both started to come down from the high. After what felt like an eternity, Steve whispered. “My beautiful lucky charm, thank you.”

 

“Thank you,” she said. “It's been a great night.”

 

“I'm hungry,” he declared, sitting up. “I'm going to order room service, do you want anything?”

 

Abby realised she was hungry too and nodded, despite the nagging feeling that she should be leaving. It was late and it was not a night that she could get away with staying out. As Steve picked up the phone to order food, she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what she should do. Things were clearer now though. This was too good to stop. She'd managed so far to keep it all from Connor, and she could get Tom to agree to proper arrangements like they'd had before his divorce. The rest of the time she'd fill with strangers like tonight. She could do it, she'd make it work.

 

She looked for some soap or handwash, and spotted a wedding ring on the side next to a toothbrush. Abby wasn't surprised that Steve was married, and he'd clearly removed the ring before going out so had likely intended to have sex too.

 

“Food won't be long,” Steve said when she came out. She sat next to him on the bed and reached for her handbag to look for her phone. “Need to call someone?” he said. “Husband?”

 

“I'm not married... just living with someone, but I should let him know not to wait up for me.”

 

Steve watched her send a text message then stroked her shoulder. “It's not the first time you've done something like this, is it?”

 

Abby sighed. “No. I do it a lot to be honest. Does that bother you?”

 

“Not at all, why should it? I'm married, but I work away a lot like this weekend and.... well you're not the first woman I've cheated on my wife with. What's your story then? Is your boyfriend not into sex?”

 

Abby laughed. Where did she begin? “I have a high sex drive. When we first got together, it was fine. He could keep up with my demands but now he struggles, although he thinks he's satisfying me enough.”

 

Steve nodded. “But really you're off fucking random men you pick up in hotels and casinos?”

 

“I have a lover too. A guy from work that I meet up with three times a week, sometimes more if we can. He's left his wife for me and wants me to leave my boyfriend and give up all this to be with him all the time.”

 

“Sounds complicated. I gather you're not ready or willing to commit to one man then?”

 

“Not yet anyway!” Abby laughed.

 

“Well I'm pleased to hear it!” Steve pulled her into a kiss and guided her hand to his growing cock, which she grasped and began to pump so that it was hard. She shifted, straddling his lap and facing him as the kiss deepened, and moments later he was pushing his cock into her again. They moved together instinctively, Abby's downward movements meeting his upward thrusts, her breasts brushing against the soft hair of his chest. His cock probed up, deep into her body as his hands grasped both hips to guide her. She leaned back a little and Steve followed, clamping his mouth onto her breast as they built towards another climax, one that had both their heads spinning as once again his cum flooded into Abby's receptive body.

 

Steve's limp cock slipped from her body just as there was a knock on the door. Room service. Steve grabbed the bathrobe and went to answer the door as Abby lay back on the bed. She wondered how many times the room service guy had interrupted sex sessions, and how many of those were couples cheating on partners. Probably more than he could count.

 

“Hope you're hungry,” Steve said, carrying over a tray. “I love nachos and they always do them with so many great sides here!” Abby found that she was really hungry and dived into the nachos greedily, washing them down with the beer Steve had also ordered. It seemed weird and yet also perfectly normal to be sharing a plate of food in a hotel room with a man she'd only just met and had had great sex with.

 

They'd eaten in relative silence, then pushed the plate to the floor with the empty beer bottles. Steve moved behind her, cupping her breasts in both hands and squeezing them as he planted soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. The warmth of his breath sent shivers down her spine and ignited a spark of arousal in her groin.

 

“What do you want to do?” he whispered. “Your phone's gone off three times since you sent your boyfriend that text message.”

 

“Shit!” Abby rummaged for her phone. Two text messages were from Connor, he'd never questioned her staying out before but his first was “Again? Beginning to think you're going off me.” and then because she hadn't responded he sent, “You are, aren't you? You're probably out with some other guy right now and I'm a mug for thinking you'd want to hurry home back to me.” Damn it! She had to reply, try and put his mind at ease. “Don't be daft! It's just that things have gone on longer than I thought. If you want me to come home, I will. I'll find a taxi.” He replied back immediately. “No, its fine, I'm just being silly. Enjoy your evening and give me a cuddle when you get in.” So she replied back, “I will. Love you xx” She hoped that would be enough for now, but she was going to have to do some damage limitation over the next few days with him. Her third text message was from Tom. “Why aren't you here in my bed tonight?” She sent back “I wish I was, but you know how it is. Will make it up to you. Xx”

 

She switched her phone off and pushed it back into her bag. She didn't need either of them getting jealous or over possessive, especially not Tom. Connor she could handle, Tom would have to just accept the situation and if he didn't like it then he could walk away. Steve had got off the bed whilst she was sending the messages, respecting her space, and for that she was grateful. The door to the balcony was ajar with the curtain moving slightly in the breeze that was blowing through. She stood up and went to look for him, pulling aside the curtain. He was standing on the balcony, completely naked, looking at the landscape before him.

 

“Sorry about that,” Abby said, leaning against the doorway.

 

“All sorted?”  
  


“Hope so. It's starting to get a bit complicated having two men as well as... well, you know.” She felt herself blushing.

 

Steve smiled and beckoned for her to join him out on the balcony. “I completely understand. I find it hard enough keeping my sex life from my wife, let alone having another person involved as well. Come and take a look at this view.”

 

“I'll pass I think.”

 

“Not scared of heights are you?”

 

“No, just scared of being seen naked!”

 

Steve moved closer to her and took her hand, pulling her away from the doorway onto the balcony. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Abby. You're gorgeous, and everyone should see just how beautiful your body is. Besides, we're on the seventh floor and it's late at night – who do you think will actually see us?”

 

He did have an excellent point, and although still a little reluctant, Abby allowed herself to be led out onto the balcony. The cold air chilled her, and sent a shiver down her spine as she leaned against the rail and looked over the rooftops below, listening to the sounds of the city.

 

Steve pressed against her back, moving her hair from her shoulder so that he could kiss her neck. She sighed, and he kissed her again, his hands stroking her shoulders and then moving around her waist to pull her against him. Arousal surged through Abby's body again and she turned her head to face his so that she could kiss him and let him know how much she wanted him. She intended to walk him back inside to the comfort of the bed, but as their kiss grew deeper, his hands got more determined. They grasped at her breasts and then one hand moved down between her thighs, pushing his fingers into her aching pussy. Abby really hoped he was right when he'd said that no-one could see them.

 

She reached behind and grasped his cock, which was already hard and getting harder as her hand slid up and down the shaft. Their breathing grew deeper, both occasionally moaning as their bodies responded to the pleasures of probing fingers, firm hands and dancing tongues.

 

After some minutes, Steve broke off their connection and told Abby to lean forward slightly, holding onto the rail with both hands for support. He knelt behind her, his hands caressing the curve of her hips and then moving over the cheeks of her arse. He moved closer, his warm breath on her flesh making her sigh, and then she felt his tongue licking her, moving in the crease between her arse cheeks and circling the puckered hole. She whimpered, bracing herself for yet another new experience. It wasn't that long ago that Tom had fucked her arse for the first time, and since then she'd let most of her lovers do it if they wanted to, but this was new. She'd had fingers in the hole preparing it, even had a small vibrator once, but she couldn't recall being licked there and wondered if Steve would use his tongue inside.

 

Her question was soon answered. She felt his long tongue probe inside her as his hands pulled her cheeks apart. It was a strange sensation, feeling his tongue move in and out like a cock, but one she quickly began to enjoy and found her hips rolling in pleasure as she groaned softly.

 

“I knew you'd like that,” Steve whispered softly. “You're a woman who likes a lot of sex and I'm willing to bet you've had more than just a tongue in there before now, am I right?”

 

“Yes,” Abby purred.

 

Steve stood up and placed his hand on her hips as he guided his cock to the crease of her arse. “Want my cock in there too?”

 

“Please!”

 

“Mmm, I love it when a lady begs! Tell me again what you want?”

 

“I want your cock in my arse!”

 

Abby cried out as he pushed into her, guiding himself in using her hips and Abby pressing back against him, bending her knees slightly to get the right angle. Moments later, he was fully inside with his heavy balls pressed against her flesh. They moved together, Abby gripping hard onto the railing of the balcony as the pace increased. Steve groaned loudly as he slammed into Abby, his fingers digging into her body so hard Abby knew there would be bruises later. She was used to having a little bit of control but in this position it was all she could do to hold on to the railing and stay upright.

 

Finally, Steve's thrusts grew more erratic and he let out a groan as his hips bucked wildly. Abby felt that familiar heat as his cum filled her arse and she whimpered a response as he tugged at her arms to pull her against his body again and kiss her passionately whilst his cock slid from her body, limp and spent.

 

“It's cold,” Abby whispered. “Let's go back inside and get cleaned up, yeah?”

 

“Of course, and you'll probably be wanting to head home soon.” Steve took her inside and they moved back to the bed. Abby had expected to be taken into the bathroom where they'd share a shower, probably fuck again before they dried off and Abby left. That's what usually happened when she had sex in someone's hotel room, but it seemed Steve had a different idea as to how they'd clean up.

 

He had pushed her onto her back on the bed and was straddling her waist, pinning her wrist down either side of her head as he proceeded to lick her body. His tongue swirled over her flesh, covering practically every inch as he moved downwards. He paused at each nipple to suckle them for a few moments before continuing towards her stomach. He shifted, turning round so that he could lick a trail from her naval downwards to the mound between her hip bones. Abby couldn't stand it any longer, and decided to do a little cleaning up of her own. She grasped his cock in both hands and pulled towards her mouth. Steve understood what she wanted and shifted so that she could take his cock completely in her mouth whilst he parted her thighs and plunged his tongue into her dripping pussy.

 

Both of them were getting very aroused again, groaning softly and breathing hard as they rolled on the bed. Steve pulled his cock from Abby's mouth and moved around, pressing against her back with his whole body. “Just once more for my lucky charm,” he breathed, guiding her thighs apart as the tip of his cock pressed against her pussy.

 

“Put it in!” Abby begged, rolling her hips and resting her leg on his hip. His hand moved round and his fingers began to rub her clit as his cock pushed into her once again. His free hand moved under and around her body, grasping her breast hard and Abby turned her head to gaze up into the eyes of her amazing lover. She stroked his cheek as he moved inside her, slowly and deeply, determined to drag out this final union as long as possible. Abby wasn't complaining, the sex tonight has been some of the best she'd had and if it lasted a little longer it was an added bonus.

 

“Maybe you could be my lucky charm again the next time I'm in town?” he breathed.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment. Did she really want to get herself involved on a regular basis with yet another man? Things were already complicated enough. But could she say no? She opened her eyes and kissed him. “How often are you here?”

 

“One weekend every couple of months, that's all. I work away other weekends too, but I have other... arrangements for those.” He returned her kiss, full of heat and need, and rubbed her clit more vigorously, making her cry out.

 

Abby's head reeled. She could handle one night every couple of months easily without it creating any additional problems, couldn't she? A guarantee of great, no-strings sex with a good looking rich guy in a posh hotel. Before she could respond, her body ignited and Steve exploded into her with his most intense orgasm yet. They both sobbed, clinging to each other as their bodies climaxed and Steve's cum flowed through Abby's body, kissing each other tenderly.

 

It was the daylight streaming through the half open curtain across the balcony door that woke Abby with a start. For a moment she was disorientated, then she realised where she was. She was still with Steve in the hotel, his arms wrapped around her naked body. She blinked at the digital display at the bottom of the TV that showed it was just after 5:30am.... damn it! She must have fallen asleep after the last orgasm and Steve hadn't the heart to wake her. This wasn't something she did, not even with Tom apart from that once when Connor was away for the weekend. She had always made a point of going home to Connor.

 

She gently lifted Steve's arm so that she could roll away and sit up, and then she began to ease herself off the bed. Where was her dress?

 

“I wish you didn't have to leave,” Steve whispered.

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep, I should have been home hours ago. Connor will probably...”

 

“You worry too much. Everything can be easily explained. Who does he think you were out with last night?”

 

“A couple of friends I used to go to University with. A birthday.”

 

“Names? Any of them married?”

 

“I use the names Lucy and Bella, though neither exist. Don't think I've ever mentioned if they're married.”

 

“Excellent.” Steve sat up and kissed Abby's neck, putting his arms around her. “We just bought ourselves a little more time. We can have more sex, you can answer my proposition from last night then you can have a quick shower and I'll drive you home, full of apologies to your partner – I'm Lucy's husband and the girl's came back in a terrible drunken state so I left Abby to sleep in the spare room as she wasn't in any fit state to remember where she lived, let alone be allowed in a taxi on her own...”

 

“You have this all figured out, don't you?” Abby laughed, not sure if she should be grateful or not. She didn't have chance to decide if it was a good idea or not as Steve's mouth was on hers, smothering her in a kiss that was heated and full of lust. Her need for more sex took over any rational thought she might have had and she turned to return the kiss, pulling Steve into an embrace as their tongues tangled together. Moments later, they were rolling around on the bed, battling for dominance as their limbs entwined and their breathing grew heavier.

 

“Just fuck me!” Abby demanded, grasping a handful of firm flesh on his backside.

 

“Not letting you leave until I have,” Steve growled back, and he rolled them so that Abby was beneath him. Breathing hard, he gazed into her eyes as his cock slid into her easily. She whimpered, holding his gaze as he sank inside deeper and deeper. When he could go no further, he kissed her and then it began, hard, fast thrusts that made the bed springs creak in protest at the strain. Abby cried out with each thrust, clinging to Steve's body. Steve grunted and groaned, punctuating each thrust.

 

His cum felt very familiar and welcome inside her, almost as if it was a part of her now. Her womb pulsed as the seed flooded in and she sobbed, begging Steve to give her more and more. After he had given her three loads, both were exhausted and spent and he finally withdrew his limp cock, rolling onto his back as Abby followed, resting her head against his chest. Neither spoke for some time.

 

“So, have you thought about what I suggested last night?” Steve finally said, stroking her hair. “One night every two months is all I'm asking.”

 

“Yes,” Abby said without hesitation. “I can come up with a story easily, maybe even one that will let me stay all night again, if you'd like that?” She stroked his chest. She couldn't quite believe this was happening. Whilst it definitely wasn't in the same league as her affair with Tom, she had just agreed to a second affair meeting regularly with the sole intention of having sex.

 

Steve sat up with a huge grin on his face. “You have just made me a very happy man, Abby. There's always a good story to use. Here – we need to swap phone numbers so we can make arrangements. I promise any messages will be discrete.” He leaned over and reached for his jacket which was draped over the back of the chair and took out his phone. Then he reached down and found Abby's handbag and passed it to her. She had no qualms about saving his number as Steve, he would always be 'Lucy's husband' from now on should either Connor or Tom question it - “You remember him don't you, Connor? He brought me home after that night I got really drunk....” Steve was saving her number as Abigail, the new secretary in London who would be arranging his accommodation and so on for his London trips.

 

With numbers exchanged, both realised that this particular chapter was coming to an end. Without a word, Abby went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and by the time she came out Steve was dressed and ready to drive her home.

 

“There's no need to come to the door,” Abby said as they pulled up outside her house. She could see Connor at the window and rushing to the door. He must have been going frantic and there was going to be fireworks.

 

“Of course there is. We're doing this properly now so that any story we need to use in the future works.” Steve got out of the car and followed Abby as she went up the path. Connor had opened the door.

 

“Abby! Thank god! When you weren't in bed this morning and not answering your phone...”

 

“Entirely my fault,” Steve said, holding out his hand. “Connor isn't it? I'm Steve, Lucy's husband. I'm afraid the girls rolled in around 2am a little worse for wear. Abby could barely remember her own name, let alone her address so I kind of just let her sleep it off in our spare room rather than bundle her in a taxi.”

 

Abby did her best to look hungover and apologetic and hugged Connor. “I'm sorry,”

 

Connor put his arm around her and shook Steve's hand. “Mate, thank you for looking after her. It's good to know there are still some gentlemen out there.”

 

“No problem. I'd like to think someone would do the same for my wife. I should be getting back, Lucy doesn't do hangovers very well, she'll expect lots of sympathy. Good to meet you Connor, and I'll see you again soon I'm sure, Abby.”

 

“No doubt, and thank you, Steve.” Abby smiled as she watched him get back in his car and waved as he drove off, clutching Connor's hand. It was going to be a long two months before she would see Steve again but a wait she thought would be well worth it.

 


End file.
